Willis Japhon
Willis Japhon ( born Willis Alain Japhon on June 5th, 1983 ) is a tax attorney and one of the main protagonists of the fanfiction A Most Sensational Trial. '' History Willis grew up on the West Coast as the third son of a French father and a Cajun mother ( basically making Willis ethnically French. ) He had a happy childhood, with every want and desire fulfilled by his parents, who were wealthy ( his father was a wealthy businessman from France, and his mother was the heir to a large family fortune ). However, he was seen as lackluster by his parents, for his two older brothers Jackson and Antony had ambitions to succeed in the world when they grew up, while Willis just wanted to "cruise and chill, brah," having been affected by the wild 90's and the hip-hop culture that had sprung up. Willis, though white, became an ardent follower of Tupac Shakur, and expressed a figure to be "part of the hood," something which his parents abhorred. Willis made top grades at school, despite his ghetto-leaning desires, and subsequently attended college at Columbia University, a prestigious university in New York. There, during his four years, he continued to make top grades, graduating from the school with numerous accreditations. But in all seriousness, all Willis wanted to do was to complete his marijuana collection. But he was persuaded by his parents to go to law school, and he completed that, too, graduating from Columbia Law at the top of his class. One day he decided to wander around Central Park, and ended up meeting James Bradley. Despite their two differing personalities- one a carefree, honest, and laid-back guy, and the other an asshole, they quickly became friends, and Willis agreed to help fund James' firm. He also provided all the start-up capital for James to buy the warehouse that would eventually become their shared law firm, Bradley & Japhon, a firm that dealt mainly with criminal and personal injury law- as well as possessing tax accountant services and tax law, since Willis was a tax lawyer, and was also a certified tax accountant. And that was his life, until a certain redhead in Japan decided to fight the Japanese... Appearance Willis Japhon is a tall, handsome young man in his late twenties ( twenty-nine to be exact ), and has long light brown hair and a somewhat round face. He is 6'2, as per Word of God, ( me ) and is also somewhat gangly and skinny, despite the fact that the man is well past his teenage years. He also has some acne scars, but they're not that prominent. When working, he often wears a purplish-tan suit, though it is often described as tan. Like James, he wears this suit while "working"- whether at court or at the mansion of Rias Gremory. Like James, he also wears pinstriped pajamas to sleep. Personality Willis is an honest and friendly lawyer ( unlike most lawyers, i.e. James ), and the perfect epitome of a happy-go-lucky guy, always being extremely cheery and optimistic, as well as purposely giving exaggerated reactions to everything that happens around him, such as the picture to the left. Willis is also a closeted bisexual, and had a crush on James up until the point where he met Raynare. With the fallen angel's urging and support, Willis finally comes out as bi, to the horror of James. Despite this newfound LGBT status, Willis is not easily offended by anti-LGBT people ( i.e. James ) and continues to maintain the cheery attitude that he usually keeps up. His relationship with Raynare is rather spicy, rocky, and as he says, "''très rocheux," or "very rocky," in French, since he speaks fluent French. It is an amicable relationship, fueled by lots and lots of sex and glued together by their personal compatibility, which, despite Raynare's avowed jerk personality and Willis' happy-go-lucky one, manages to work together quite well. Despite Willis' light-heartedness, he can be serious at times, especially when working especially important things or when faced with serious issues. For instance, while James proceeds to beat Claire's rapist to a pulp, Willis comforts James Bradley's wife and covers her, too, all the while trying to calm her down and soothe the newly-abused woman. He is also an efficient paper-pusher, which is why James has him work most his cases, and though James did not exactly intend for Willis to be his co-counsel, the older lawyer finds to his delight that the paperwork load is greatly lightened by Willis, allowing him to focus energies on grinding out the finer points of the trial. He is also very tech-savvy and also a fan of Internet culture, quoting memes from the Internet, which is often referenced by him when doing everyday things. As with most college students, Willis has used drugs in the past, namely marijuana. Unlike James, however, Willis never abused the substance, but instead developed a fascination for it, to the point where one of his life goals is to document all kinds of marijuana strains. He also possesses a Pokemon-themed bong from his college days, which appears in the Beach Omake. Willis also never swears, unlike James... As a final note, Willis also possesses fourth-wall breaking powers, though they don't seem to be because of the Sacred Gear Book Marker. He often uses this to remark on the implausibilities of certain events, or talk about how things work on a purely metafictional level. Nevertheless, he keeps this power's existence to himself, often dismissing its use as his own whimsical insensibilities. In fact, it is never even touched upon in his own POV, which makes the reader wonder if this is really Willis speaking, or the author himself, using the trope called Author Avatar? We'll probably never know. Trivia * Willis' appearance is based on the character Masumi Nishijima from Mirai Nikki. * Willis' theme is Why Can't We Be Friends, by War. * Willis enjoys listening to techno and pop music. He listens to a wide range of techno and pop artists, but his favorite is Daft Punk. * Willis' favorite movie is Tron:Legacy, not surprisingly because of the fact that Daft Punk did the entire soundtrack. * Willis can dance the ''kazachok ''( Cossack kick dance ) really well. * Willis is a "jack-of-all-trades", being a proficient cook, baker, computer programmer, and electronic music producer. * Jackson Japhon is a banker in JP Morgan & Chase; Antony is an Oscars executive; Willis is a tax attorney, and Jeanette is an archaeology student. Category:Mirrordeath Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans